


Waiting Game

by hamburr_fangirl



Series: Bottom Burr is Best Burr [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: BECAUSE THE WORLD NEEDS MORE BOTTOM BURR, Bottom Burr, Daddy Kink, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Punishment, Seduction, Smut, Sub Burr, Trans Aaron Burr, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-16 17:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12346977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamburr_fangirl/pseuds/hamburr_fangirl
Summary: Alexander's been so busy as of late and Aaron's gotten incredibly needy.He's had enough. He didn't care what Alexander was working on, he was getting what he needed.





	Waiting Game

Aaron stared at the door, hoping for his boyfriend to walk in. He already knew he wouldn't, Alexander had a project that he'd been working on for the past two weeks but goddammit he'd been patient enough.

He was so fucking needy and he'd be damned if some stupid project beat him in this.

He walked over to his closet, grabbing some tight jeans that he knew Alexander loved and a shirt that hugged his body wonderfully. For once, Aaron was actually a bit thankful for his natural curves.

Once dressed, he headed out, determined to get his boyfriend. In more ways than one.

\---

Of course, Alexander was in the library. At least not many people were there. Aaron stared at Alexander for a moment, a small grin making its way onto when he realized Alexander was in the editing stages. Perfect, that made this a whole lot easier.

Aaron walked up to Alexander, standing right behind him. Alexander didn't notice him, so he leaned over and wrapped his arms around Alexander's shoulders. He nuzzled his neck when Alexander let out a small shriek.

"Aaron!" He hissed.

"Alex..." Aaron whined softly, directly into Alexander's ear. Alexander stiffened and Aaron took the liberty to turn the man around. He climbed into his lap, pressing down against him.

"Aaron, I've got an essay-"

"Alexander..." Aaron whimpered. "I've been so patient..." He groaned lewdly. "Please I'm so needy-"

Alexander rushed forward and captured him in a kiss. Aaron whined again and pressed himself into Alexander, grinding down on his crotch.

"God Aaron." Alexander moaned, placing his hands on his hips and keeping him in place.

"Alex, Alex," he chanted, wiggling around, trying to get some friction. Alexander prevented any movement however and tutted softly.

"You're being very naughty princess." He said, mouthing at his neck.

"Please Alexander." Aaron shuddered when he felt a light suction on his neck. God, he wanted it so bad, needed it so bad. He needed Alexander, he's been so fucking patient. He couldn't take it anymore!

Alexander increased his suction, making him whine with need. Alexander pulled away, humming gently and looking satisfied with the mark he'd left on Aaron's neck.

"Alex..."

Alexander hummed, running his hands up and down Aaron's sides. He shivered, leaning into the touch. Just when Alexander got close to where Aaron really wanted him to touch him, he pulled away.

Aaron whimpered.

"Quiet baby. Remember, you're being naughty. You don't get a reward." Alexander chided.

Aaron whimpered again in frustration. "Please Daddy." He said, pulling out the big stops.

He had to suppress a smirk when he saw Alexander's pupils dilate. "I need you." He moaned. "Please Daddy."

He tried to grind on Alexander, but his lover stopped him. Aaron groaned, pouting at him.

Alexander stared at him, thoughtful. "While I'm mad at you for interrupting me, I have been neglecting you, haven't I princess?" He said.

He whined, shifting in Alexander's lap. Alexander looked him up and down, before reaching up and stroking his face. Aaron let out a content sound, leaning into the long-awaited touch.

"I'll have to punish you for interrupting my work." Aaron shuddered at the thought. He gasped when Alexander tugged his head to the side, nibbling on his ear. "However," He continued, voice hushed. "You've been such a good boy for holding out so long."

Aaron keened at the subtle praise. Alexander moved his hands to his hips, gently massaging them.

"I know exactly how I'll punish you," Alexander said. "Let's head back to the dorm, alright baby?"

He nodded in agreement, quickly scrambling out of Alexander's lap. He stood, waiting obediently as Alexander packed up his things.

"Alright baby," Alexander said, walking up to him and pressing a firm kiss on his lips. Aaron tried to lean into it, but Alexander pulled away before he could.

"Not so fast princess." Alexander chided, making him whine. "Wait until we get back to the dorm."

Aaron was slightly disappointed, but he was already in trouble, so he kept quiet and simply followed his lover.

The walk back to the dorm seemed to take forever and the whole time Alexander kept touching him. By the time they got home Aaron was beginning to get an idea as to what his punishment was gonna be.

He stood beside Alexander, shifting a bit from both nerves and excitement. The door opened and he followed Alexander inside, who led him to the bedroom.

He jumped slightly when Alexander grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the bed. He let himself be pushed gently on the covers. He stared up at his lover with wide eyes. Alexander leaned down, planting a couple of kisses on Aaron's face.

"A-Alex..." He mumbled. While he enjoyed the soft attention, he was aching for something more.

"You remember your safe word right baby?" Alexander asked, pulling away and cradling his face.

"Y-Yes..."

Alexander grinned, pecking his lips one last time. "Perfect." He said, before standing up and walking away. Aaron sat up, confused. He watched with wide eyes as Alexander went to their closet and pulled out a familiar looking box.

Alexander returned, pushing Aaron back down and climbing on top of him, straddling him. Aaron watched as he pulled out silk rope, allowing Alexander to gently lead his hands to the headboard. He let out a breathy sigh and forced his body to relax as his arms were tied together and to the headboard.

He swallowed when he saw the glint in Alexander's eyes.

"What are you planning...?" He asked, nervous. Alexander seemed to understand because he stopped his movements.

"Nothing too bad princess." He said softly. "If it becomes too much, tell me or say your safe word, alright?"

Aaron gnawed his lower lip. Whatever Alexander had planned, the outcome would be well worth the wait.

"O-Okay." He said after a moment of silence. Alexander smiled, before returning to the box. He pulled out a blindfold, gently wrapping it around Aaron's eyes. Alexander once more turned away, he could tell from his shifting weight, no doubt grabbing something else.

A startled moan tore itself from Aaron's throat when he felt a finger press itself against his entrance. Oh, it felt so good. It'd been so long. Alexander was quick to prep him, slipping three fingers into him in only a matter of minutes.

He whined when Alexander's fingers disappeared.

"It's okay princess." Aaron gasped when Alexander's teeth nipped at his ear. "I've got something better planned."

He waited with baited breath as Alexander shifted away. He could only guess that he was grabbing something from the box. When he felt something press against his hole, only to push in a second later, he nearly keened.

"A-Alexander!" He moaned out, arching his back and tugged against his restraints.

"There," Alexander cooed, pressing whatever was inside Aaron deeper, causing the other to groan. "Just gotta finish spell checking and then I can reward you, okay? I'm sure you'll be a good boy and be nice and patient with me."

Aaron was slightly confused. This didn't seem like much of a punishment, Alexander had done far worse.

When the object in his cunt started vibrating, Aaron cursed out loud. Oh god, his boyfriend had put that in. He could practically hear Alexander snickering. The worse part was, the damn vibrator was pressed right against his G spot.

"Don't worry baby," Alexander said, from the sounds of it he was by the door. Aaron whimpered, turning his head towards his voice. "I won't be too long."

With that, the door clicked shut leaving Aaron trapped.

\---

By the time Alexander returned, Aaron was completely wrecked.

He'd stopped struggling against his bonds awhile ago, maybe an hour or two? He couldn't remember how long he'd been stuck here. He lost count of the number of times he'd cum, he wasn't sure he could take any more. However, he refused to use the safe word because, despite the overstimulation, it felt so fucking good.

"Look at you." Aaron shuddered at the sounding of Alexander's lustful voice. "You look so beautiful, baby." He purred, running a hand down Aaron's thigh.

"A-Alex... Alexander, daddy." He sobbed, weakly pulling at his restraints.

Shh, Shh." Alexander cooed. "It's okay. I know, I know."

Aaron whimpered when Alexander's hand stroked his face.

"You've been waiting for so long, such a good boy." Alexander praised, slowly untying his hands. Aaron couldn't even bring himself to move them, he was so tired.

"Alexander- Daddy."

Alexander shushed him again, now removing his blindfold. "So good." He said kissing him softly. "You've been such a good boy for your Daddy. You're my good boy."

Aaron whimpered again as Alexander nuzzled his cheek.

"Say it, baby," Alexander said, now licking his throat.

"I-I'm your g-good boy..." He moaned out. He felt Alexander smirked against his neck. He whined when Alexander wrapped a hand around the vibrator and slowly began to thrust it back and forth.

"You are, baby." He whispered. "You're such a good boy for me. Such a slut for me too, huh princess?"

Aaron couldn't even reply, too distracted by the steady thrusting of the vibrator. He nearly sobbed with relief when Alexander finally turned it off, however, he didn't remove it.

"D-Daddy?" He stammered out, staring at him with teary eyes. Alexander cooed gently, raising a hand to his face, brushing away a couple of tears.

"It's okay baby." He said, smiling. "Daddy's got you."

Aaron watched with glazed eyes as his boyfriend's head suddenly disappeared from sight. He couldn't bring himself to lift his head, too tired.

He gasped when he felt a warm, wet muscle press against his folds. He cried out, hands instinctively reaching down and grasping his hair.

"Alexander!"

Alexander hummed as he sucked gently on his clit. A sob tore from Aaron's throat and his grip tightened on Alexander's hair. Moans and groans escaped his mouth as Alexander licked a slow path up his folds, before once more sucking on his clit.

Tears were now streaming down his face, he could barely think straight. Alexander chuckled at him, moving back down. Aaron positively wailed when Alexander wiggled his tongue inside his cunt, licking his walls.

That was all it took and he came with a shout. Aaron collapsed on the bed, breathing heavily. He barely even felt Alexander lapping up his cum. He panted, trying to regain his breath. Alexander's face returned to his view.

"You did so well." He said, pulling him into a brief kiss. 

"I love you, Aaron. I'm sorry for leaving you for so long." Alexander apologized once he pulled away.

Aaron was silent for a moment, his head still trying to wrap around what happened. He regained enough sense to smile at his lover.

"It's fine." He said breathlessly. "I love you too."


End file.
